tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by little akary
Summary: POV Horo, celui-ci voit Ren arriver dans sa chambre. Et puis il lui dit des choses étranges aux quelles finalement il adhéra mais pas sans lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant. Mais au final est-ce vraiment Horo qui tire les ficelles?


Raaaaaaaaaa Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je suis maudit où quoi ? Puis pourquoi il vient dans ma chambre aussi tard d'abord ? J'veux dormir moi !!!

Du coup je lui referme la porte au nez et retourne dans mon futon. Non mais franchement. Au bout d'un petit moment je dresse l'oreille. Plus de bruit il a du repartir, mais bon je pourrai jamais dormir si je suis pas sûr. Je demande donc à Kororo d'aller voir. Mauvaise idée maintenant je suis sûr que j'arriverai pas à dormir. L'autre campe devant la porte. Il a rien d'autre à faire ?!? Apparemment non… et puis c'est la nuit tout le monde sait bien que monsieur préfère embêter ses coéquipiers plutôt que dormir. Suis-je bête d'avoir pensé qu'il avait une vie nocturne normale. Il a déjà pas une vie diurne normale. Mais pourquoi moi kami-sama ?

Bon je peux pas le laisser là. Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux dormir. Chose impossible s'il reste là devant. D'ailleurs pourquoi je me préoccupe autant de ça… Sans doute parce qu'il a éveillé ma curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte il aurait jamais pu me dire ça.

Je dois en être sûr. C'est avec mauvaise grâce que je me lève, j'attrape tout de même mon oreiller. Comme ça j'aurais au moins un peu l'impression d'être dans mon lit. Je rouvre la porte et demande :

« Tu peux répéter.

-T'es devenu sourd ? »

Finalement il peut bien rester là sur le pas de la porte ça me dérange pas tant. Une deuxième fois je lui ferme la porte au nez. Sauf qu'apparemment cette fois-ci il ne semble pas d'accord. Au moment où je me jette sur le futon je l'entends rentrer. C'est avec une mine de déterré que je me retourne vers lui et lui balance mon oreiller.

« Dégage !! »

Sauf que bien sûr il ne m'écoute pas et continue d'avancer vers moi. Je suis bien décidé à l'ignorer maintenant puisque c'est ce qu'il fait. Alors je me retourne et me mets en boule. Je ferme les yeux obstinément. Surtout lorsque je sens son souffle arriver sur ma nuque. Non mais franchement à quoi il joue ? J'allais lui poser la question mais une main se glissa sous mon T-shirt. Alors là rouge comme pas deux je me relève et lui donne coup sur la tête. Non mais ça va aller là.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE MON PAUVRE REN !!! »

Il se relève avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'est définitif je crois qu'il est vraiment devenu cinglé. C'est peut-être dans les gènes, qui sait. Et puis une nouvelle fois Kami-sama pourquoi moi ? Il aurait pas pu faire ça à Yoh, non mieux à une fille. Je ressemble à une fille peut-être ? Je lance un regard à Kororo et secoue vivement la tête. NAN !! Je crois que finalement je passe pour un cinglé aussi. Ca craint.

L'autre vient de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je crois qu'il a décidé de rester. Roh c'est bien ma chance. Je ne retiens même pas un immense bâillement qui le fait sourire. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux devant cette vision avant de basculer en arrière. Dîtes-moi que j'ai rêvé, il a sourit ???? Mon détecteur de danger personnalisé m'en signal un. Là. Maintenant. Aller Horo ouvre les yeux !! Euh… Non c'est bon tu peux les refermer, je crois que c'est mieux pour ta santé mental. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il veut que je devienne dingue. Je sens son souffle se rapprocher de mon oreille et alors il me susurre :

« Vu que tu as l'air dubitatif je veux bien te le répéter.

-…, je me contente d'avaler ma salive, Kami-sama faîtes que j'ai mal entendu.

- Horo, je t'aime. »

Et après avoir dit ça je le sens bouger de nouveau. Cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Franchement je ne vois rien qui me dise qu'il plaisante, ou même qu'il cherche à m'avoir. En fait tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il est sérieux, comme à son habitude en fait… mais il a un je ne sais quoi en plus qui fait briller ses yeux dorés. Après je n'ai plus conscience de grand-chose parce doucement il se penche vers moi et là nos lèvres se scellent dans un baiser chaste et pourtant si révélateur.

Je viens vraiment de penser ça ?? Kami-sama je vire sentimental, ça va pas ça. Et pourquoi sentimental envers lui d'abord ??? Mais pensés font alors actionner mon corps qui se recule comme il peut et loin de l'autre. Il sourit en plus cet imbécile non mais il va voir lui.

Je me lève et lui assène un nouveau coup sur la tête… que malheureusement il stop et du coup c'est lui qui m'envoi rouler-bouler. Je reste là à moitié sonné, sur le dos, secoué de quelques spasmes montrant ma vexation extrême. J'vais m'le faire un jour, oui je le tuerais un jour.

En attendant il s'est relever et avance vers moi avant de s'arrêter au dessus de moi avec un sourire narquois. Comme Si de rien n'était il glisse sa main sous le bandeau qui retient mes cheveux et l'enlève. De nouveau je vois un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Je suis surement dans un rêve. Je vois pas d'autre explication. Alors d'un cou je me relève et me pince l'avant bras. Ce geste fait soupirer l'autre. Il croit quoi lui, que c'est simple à croire ce qu'il me raconte.

Il se penche vers moi, toujours à moitié sonné faut dire que le sol est dur ici, et remet une mèche de mes cheveux en place.

« Tu sais t'es plus mignon les cheveux détachés.

-Te fous pas de moi, c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose mais la phrase était sortie comme ça.

-Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux.

-Ah ouais, tu crois que je suis si simple que ça à avoir ? »

Oups mauvaise réponse, ça se voit au drôle de sourire qu'il fait. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis stupide !!! Je viens de lui dire qu'il avait peut-être une chance. J'suis trop stupide !!! Rah faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, vite ! Vite !

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis homo !!! Euh… Ren t'es là ? »

Bon c'est confirmer je suis sourd, je l'ai même pas entendu partir. Et maintenant je suis aussi aveugle parce que je vois bien que ma chambre est vide et je demande quand même s'il est là. Franchement des fois je me fais peur tout seul.

Enfin maintenant qu'il est parti je vais pouvoir dormir. Yatta !! Oh bonheur !!

…

Je le hais !!! Ca fait deux heures que je cherche à dormir mais j'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'autre traine dans ma tête. Pire je crois qu'il a raison. Kuso ! Kuso ! Kuso ! JE suis pas homo moi ! Pourtant le souvenir du baiser que nous avons échangé suffit à me prouver le contraire. Rah, finalement il va avoir ce qu'il veut. Non c'est pas possible, ça peut pas se faire. Bon aller Horo réfléchit un peu.

…

Mouahahahahah je suis trop fort. Oh que oui il va avoir ce qu'il veut mais avant il va souffrir. Et pas qu'un peut. Il me veut si j'ai bien comprit et bien il va d'abord devoir me supporter. Après on verra si il veut toujours.

Et maintenant dodo.


End file.
